a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording information recording on a magnetic recording layer of a photographic film and an apparatus therefor.
b) Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed to magnetically record information for specifying a negative film and the information for specifying an image printed thereon by applying a transparent magnetic material onto a photographic film, in this case, the negative film. According to this method, since the information can be stored so as to correspond to the image frame, the problem associated with retrieving the information can be eliminated, and the exposure and the like can be stored for each image frame when the image is printed onto the photographic paper. As a result, when the film is reordered, if this recorded exposure and the like are read, it is possible to print the image under the same conditions. In addition, when the negative film is loaded into the camera for photographing, the photographing condition and the like may be recorded by means of a recording head provided in the camera so as to serve as reference data for carrying out the printing operation.
However, if the recording condition is bad, in particular, as when the information is recorded for the camera, since the speed at which the negative film is fed by the camera is low, the amount of information to be recorded cannot be increased. In addition, since the capacity of battery, which is the driving source for feeding the negative film, is limited, the strength of the recording signal cannot be increased. Accordingly, the camera is susceptible to the effect from the external magnetic field and part or all of the information is lost, which is inferior in the point of the reliability.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to achieve a method and apparatus for recording information onto a photographic film which allows the information to be magnetically recorded using a recording signal with high signal strength to improve the reliability.